<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>翟小咩的一天 by Bell1710</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193073">翟小咩的一天</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bell1710/pseuds/Bell1710'>Bell1710</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairytale - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:27:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bell1710/pseuds/Bell1710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zhai，不是Di。翟小咩是一个和哥哥生活的小姑娘，有一天她醒来，发现自己的背后长出了又丑又长的蜘蛛腿。不仅是她，就连整个镇子上的人都发生了变异，幸运一点的会被异常人种选去壮大队伍，不那么幸运的只能适应新生活。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>翟小咩的一天</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>想写蜘蛛腿很久了……感觉好酷</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这事要从一只蜘蛛说起。</p><p>算了蜘蛛不重要，重要的是山坡上飘来的那股神秘的雾气。在雾气笼罩了小镇一晚上之后，人们的生活发生了惊天动地的变化……</p><p>“小咩起床！快快快已经七点半了，今天上课要抽查默写的难道你忘了吗？”</p><p>“妹妹再多睡一会儿吧，十分钟后再起也不迟。”</p><p>两个声音同时响了起来，语气却截然不同：少年顶着两个脑袋站在门口，两张脸上皆是带着睡意，头发也是乱糟糟的鸟窝造型。似乎是等急了，两个脑袋你一言我一语地争论起来，内容大致就是如何让乖巧（懒）的妹妹过多少分钟再起床上学。</p><p>翟小咩从床上弹了起来，目瞪口呆地看着门口左手右手互掐的人：“哥你今天没吃药？”“你才没吃药咧，”左边的脑袋被右手掐着脸，用翟小咩听惯了的口吻叫道，“还不快起来？”</p><p>“等一下啦，我的腿好像没知觉了……”翟小咩试图挪动自己的双腿，却发现根本感觉不到它们的存在，像是瘫痪了一样，正当她准备掐大腿时，背后瞬间便弹出了什么东西撑在床上，将她举了起来：“哥，我好像能飞了。”</p><p>两个脑袋同时望了过来，然后各自操控着半边身体做出了相反的动作：左边身体往门外跑去，右边身体则往门内冲，说的话也不一样：</p><p>“我去拿杀虫剂。”</p><p>“妹你坚持住，哥现在就过来！”</p><p>杀，杀虫剂？翟小咩顿时有了一种不好的预感，她捂住自己的眼睛，不停念叨 “不是小强”，被巨型蟑螂抱着的话，她绝对会当场去世的。</p><p>然后她转过了头。</p><p>比蟑螂好了那么一点点。</p><p>……个鬼。</p><p>这玩意儿她见过，在家里的墙上、角落、天花板甚至书柜，都有这东西出现，它迈着八条腿，快速地爬过每一处可攀爬的地方，为的是躲避随时都会出现的拖把或是四十三码的拖鞋。而现在，翟小咩发现自己的背后就有五条巨大的蜘蛛腿，它们稳稳地撑住她的身体，“哒哒”地走在木地板上。</p><p>“……幸好不是狼蛛的腿，不然就会有很多腿毛……但是也很恐怖啊啊啊啊哥！”发出一声足以震破玻璃的惨叫，翟小咩选择向门口的哥哥走去，然而只是两秒钟不到的功夫，她已经快要贴上那两张脸了：“救我！”</p><p>“我好害怕。”</p><p>“我也是。”</p><p>两个脑袋相视一笑，异口同声道：“居然和你有了共同的想法呢，妹你的早餐在桌子上记得吃啊我先走了。”</p><p>门在身后关上，翟小咩的惨叫声彻底听不到了。</p><p>除了他们这一家，别的家庭也出现了类似的情况，甚至有人因为接受不了而叫了警车，总之好几天里，警笛呜哩哇啦地从窗外经过，带走了一批批长出多余肢体的人。</p><p>好不容易收拾好自己，翟小咩便朝着学校赶去，她平时就要花二十分钟才能踏进校门，再走到教室还要加上爬楼梯的五分钟，问题是现在已经快要八点了，她怎么才能快速到学校呢？听着身下“哒哒”个不停的脚步声，翟小咩忽然有了主意。</p><p>她出了单元楼，然后从墙外爬上了楼顶，书包被她稳稳地抱在胸前，背后的五条腿很是给力，一次都没有打滑过。</p><p>“喵。”</p><p>忽然，肩膀上一沉，翟小咩扭过头，脸直接埋进了一团柔软的白毛中：“咪团子，你怎么在这儿？你的主人呢？”</p><p>白猫瞪着她，忽然张开嘴，露出尖利的牙齿：“我不喵是咪团子喵，我是喵你同班同喵学。”</p><p>“所以说，你的人类身体里现在住着咪团子对吗？”</p><p>“和喵聪明人说话就是喵好。”咪团子舔了舔爪子，“我喵试过和爸妈喵交流，他们喵要把我送进喵精神病院。嘁，我爸的脑门上还多长了两只眼睛呢。”最后一句，也许是咪团子的语气中多了几分不屑，说话时居然没有带着“喵”的口癖。</p><p>“我想吃辣条喵。”</p><p>“不要再把你的脸往我肚子上贴了好吗？！”</p><p>“这个肥猫的身体好难移动啊！”</p><p>“走快点啦，我们要迟到了！”</p><p>翟小咩轻声嘀咕了一句话，咪团子没听清。</p><p>多亏蜘蛛腿快速的移动，翟小咩终于带着咪团子在上课铃响起之前踏入了班级，顿时引起不少轰动：男生们一脸嫌弃地看着那五条蜘蛛腿——尽管他们当中大多数人长出了第十一根或是十三根手指，女生们——曾经的班花已经少了一只眼睛——则是用尖叫声打碎了整个楼层的所有玻璃。最后不负众望地引来了教导主任，五十多岁的教导主任摸了摸嘴唇边长长的触角，看着满教室的混乱说道：“咕噜咕噜咕噜咕噜……”</p><p>这说的嘛玩意？同学们面面相觑，这个流口水的章鱼脑袋真的是他们认识的那个严肃的教导主任吗？</p><p>翟小咩也呆了，就在这时，她的同桌忽然站起来，将翟小咩抽屉里的书本一股脑地拽出来，扔出了窗外：“走开，你不要坐在我旁边！”</p><p>同桌的这个举动仿佛点燃了导火线，尽管不少女生不敢靠近翟小咩，却不妨碍她们用纸巾砸她。一时间香味纸巾纷纷从教室的前排飞向了后排，数量和她刚入学那天别人丢来的粉笔头差不多。那些小巧玲珑的方块纸巾砸不痛翟小咩，她却下意识地伸手抓住了几包，动作敏捷得根本不像平日里接不到几个羽毛球的她。咪团子跳到了翟小咩的桌上，正试图躲避她同桌伸过来的手：“这也太过分了喵，你不生气吗。”</p><p>“所以我说了快点去学校也没用，他们都不喜欢我。至今我都不知道我做错了什么。”翟小咩将纸巾从地上捡起来，揣在怀里，她想了一会儿，然后看向在教室前排挤成一团的女生们：</p><p>“那个，你们今天都不用上厕所了吗？”</p><p>“这和厕所有什么关系。”“关你这个怪物什么事啊！”“我们不和丑八怪说话。”</p><p>“行。”将怀中的纸巾向天花板抛去，翟小咩眼睛微眯，手心忽然射出一团蜘蛛丝，将那十几包纸巾黏在了天花板上，然后施施然地走出了门。她没有走楼梯，而是直接发射出一道蛛丝黏住了对面的建筑物，双手撑着台子翻了上去，五条腿灵活地走在蛛丝上，像走钢丝那般，渐渐消失在了远处。</p><p>大约三分钟后，教室里才传来几个女生震惊的声音：“我x，她真的不打算让我们上厕所！”</p><p>学校去不了，哪都去不了，说不定还会引起更大的麻烦。翟小咩索性爬到了镇里最高的塔上，结果发现这里竟然已经有人了。</p><p>背后长着雪白翅膀的金发男孩子盘腿坐在地上，用一张宛如剥了壳的鸡蛋一样的脸望着远处，一言不发——因为他五官尽失；不断从口袋里掏出零食在吃的小女孩抱着一个婴儿坐在消防栓旁边，头发梳得歪歪扭扭，身上还穿着睡衣。</p><p>也许是蜘蛛脚在地上敲击出了声音，两个人同时抬起头来，皆是一副戒备的模样，然而在看清翟小咩背后的五条腿后，他们又放下了心，继续做自己的事。</p><p>幸好不是什么正常人，翟小咩嘀咕道。她随便找了个地方蹲下，试图让自己失去知觉的双腿恢复正常。</p><p>啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声响起，翟小咩面前投下了一片阴影，她抬头看去，只见那个金发男孩正弯腰看着她，因为没有五官，谁也不知道他究竟是用什么在看东西的，只是突然被这样一张只会出现在恐怖片里的脸盯着，就算是阅（恐怖）片无数的翟小咩也觉得压力山大。</p><p>“你的眼睛在哪儿？”想了一会儿，翟小咩小心翼翼地问道，男孩歪了歪头，随后摇了摇脑袋。等翟小咩站起来时，她才发现对方非常高，身上的校服都快变成童装了：“这个衣服……你是高中生？”</p><p>鸡蛋点了点头。</p><p>“我也是高中的，但是这么高的学生我是第一次见到。”围着他走了一圈，翟小咩发现就算自己有蜘蛛腿撑着，脚还离地几十厘米，她依然要仰头看着这个男生。后者大约有三米高，见翟小咩一直仰着头，他便蹲了下来，方便她看向自己。</p><p>“这是近卫队的长相。”</p><p>一个声音从旁边传来，两人同时扭过头，只见那里不知何时多出了一个少女，她长了一双外貌奇特的腿，不是普通的人脚，而是水晶一样的鸟爪，晶莹剔透。反复打量着男生，少女点点头，掏出一个小本子写了点什么：“合格。”她绕到男生身后，轻轻托起他的翅尖，对着翅膀上的羽毛赞不绝口。</p><p>腰间一紧，翟小咩低头看去，原来是那个抱婴儿的小女孩，她看上去很是害怕，此时一手抱着婴儿，一手抱着翟小咩的腰，见她那样，翟小咩都有些担心那个婴儿会不会被勒死。</p><p>“抱歉，看到上等的羽毛太激动了，”少女不知何时又站在了她们面前，随意扫了几人一眼，“资质都还行，你们跟我来吧。”眼看她朝着天台外走去，一直未吭声的小女孩忍不住开了口，因为很久没有说话，她的声音略微沙哑：“姐姐，你能帮忙看一下我弟弟吗？爸爸他们要埋了他，我把他带出来了……”</p><p>听了这话，少女又折返回来，她轻轻摸了摸小女孩的脑袋，道：“你做的很好，接下来直到我们回到家，都不要松开你弟弟好吗？”“他还活着对不对？”“是的。”走到天台边缘，少女示意几人跟着她走，然后纵身跳了下去。见状，翟小咩扯了扯男孩的衣角，将小女孩推到他身边：“她不会飞，你带带她。”</p><p>成功地回到地面上之后，几人发现这里是一条阴森的小巷子，周围明明没有人，翟小咩却能听见有不少说话的声音，她有些紧张，这里不会是闹鬼吧？但一看到少女那气定神闲的模样，她又放下心来。</p><p>“咕娘？咕娘你在吗？”少女把手围在嘴边当作喇叭，朝着巷子吼道，她的声音本该远远地回荡出去，却不知被什么给拦下了。翟小咩只觉得耳边掠过了什么物体，随后就被一个突然出现的慵懒声音惊到了：</p><p>“在——的——啊——”</p><p>除了少女和翟小咩，其他人都捂住了耳朵，恨不得在地上打滚，那感觉就像是置身于千千万万个声音中间，被音浪不断袭击着每一处身体，那些声音全都往耳朵里面挤，感觉就像一辆坐了八个人的小轿车一样。</p><p>“啊呀，你怎么带活人过来了？”那声音娇滴滴的，却毫不做作，“我们不能和活人直接说话的……哇，这不是近卫队吗？好帅啊！”</p><p>“这是咕娘，她是影子。”少女转头和几人介绍，当她看到小女孩至始至终都没有放开婴儿的时候，眼睛微眯。翟小咩试图在阴影中看出咕娘在哪儿，连排水管上的蚂蚁她都能数得清清楚楚，咕娘这么大的人，她为什么就看不见呢？</p><p>“弟弟也是影子吗？”小女孩问道，“可他抱着还有温度，刚才他还摸了一下我的脸呢。”</p><p>“我看到了！他长着一双胖乎乎的小手。”咕娘的声音在翟小咩左侧响起，“好久没有来过影子宝宝了，也不知道这是好是坏……”最后一句她说得非常小声，除了少女和翟小咩之外没人听清。影子弟弟躺在她的手臂上一声不吭，也不知道是睡着了还是单纯的不想出声。</p><p>喀哒喀哒的声音突然闯进了每一个人的耳中，翟小咩不自觉地后退了一步，不知怎么，她就是能感知到黑暗中突然降临的家伙，而且似乎和她是同一个种类的……</p><p>“咔咔……是新人。”</p><p>来人的脸上赫然是六只发着淡淡蓝光的圆眼，两只比较大，剩下的全是樱桃大小，不见鼻子和嘴，也不知道是用什么在说话。见了陌生人的模样，本来还在和咕娘一起照看自家弟弟的小女孩吓得躲到了男生的羽翼后面，没有发出惊慌的尖叫，已经是她目前的极限了。</p><p>“姆卡，小咩，互相认识一下呗。”背后传来奇异的触感，咕娘不知什么时候跳到了翟小咩身后，一屁股将她撞向了圆眼睛那个方向，后者还没反应过来自己何时自我介绍过，手臂仿佛被毛刷狠狠刷了一下，这让她浑身的鸡皮疙瘩都起来了：“你是蜘蛛吗？”</p><p>“你……看不到我？”圆眼睛弯了弯，翟小咩仿佛看到对方疑惑的模样，她不想让对方难堪，急忙道：“太黑了，我看不清你的——”</p><p>“也是，怎么能在这样的地方认识新的伙伴呢？”女孩子爽朗的声音传来，众人脚下登时升起了一个巨大的圆盘，眨眼的功夫便由黑暗潮湿的巷子来到了云层的上空，刺眼的阳光照的大家几乎睁不开眼，还是咕娘及时撑起一片阴影，才避免了大多数人当场眼瞎的悲剧。</p><p>等眼睛里的小黑点消失之后，几个人这才发现面前站着刚才说话的女孩，对方叼着一根棒棒糖，白色的高筒靴上没有一丝灰尘，风吹过她的短裙，也让众人的脑袋清醒了一点。能在几秒钟之内将他们带到高空的，绝对不是普通人。</p><p>“近卫队的新成员啊。”女孩纵身跳上男生的肩膀，后者对她的动作有些措手不及，然而身体的反应显然快过了他的大脑，这具足有三米高的躯体直接单膝跪地，用一个非常标准的姿势将女孩托举到手掌上，轻轻把她放回了地面。女孩点点头，尽管她的个头只到男生的大腿，可身上散发出来的气势却让对方动都不敢动：“还不错，没有直接把我扔下去。”她又转头看向一脸茫然的翟小咩，饶有兴趣地围着她转了一圈，时不时伸手摸一摸蜘蛛腿，那令人恐惧发毛的肢体，在女孩手中就像一件普通的道具一样。一旁的蜘蛛女姆卡几次张嘴想要说话，可又不知该如何开口：她要怎么做才不会吓跑这个年轻的新成员呢？</p><p>“恭喜姆卡，可以带一个这么厉害的新人。”女孩走到从刚才起就在不断吃零食的小女孩身边，蹲下来平视着她：“你叫什么呢，小可爱？”“我叫牧牧。”“可以给我一个棉花糖吗？”女孩向她伸出手，一大一小两个人嚼着零食，竟然聊起了天。</p><p>“请问我们是要去哪儿？”翟小咩问道，她走到鸟腿少女身边，尽可能地让自己看起来没有那么高高在上，少女指了指不远处的一座尖顶建筑：“那里是他要去的地方，”她朝男生努努嘴，然后又指向与尖顶建筑脚下的位置，此时薄薄的云层散去，那里竟然是一片广阔的森林，能看见奔腾的瀑布和外表不一的奇特生物，“那里是你要去的，前辈们可能长得有点特别，但看多了就好了。”少女冲着翟小咩比了一个“加油”的手势，随后像是听到什么声音一样，抬起了脸：</p><p>“他们来了。”</p><p>一队浑身被金光所包围的巨人缓缓降落在圆盘上，背后雪白的羽翼服帖地垂落下来，所有人的羽毛都打理得一丝不苟，他们沉默地站在原地，安静得像一尊尊巨石像，关键是所有巨人的脸上都是空无一物，但只要他们站在那儿，你就能感受到有数道强烈的视线落在身上。</p><p>与领头的巨人交流一番后，鸟腿少女回身冲站在翟小咩背后的男生挥挥手：“他们很激动，快过来打个招呼吧。”</p><p>“这边也交流好了！大家就在这里告别吧，用不着伤感，反正以后都还可以见面的。”女孩喀嚓喀嚓地咬着薯片，牵着小女孩的手走过来，后者也在吃零食，不过看上去已经没有了最初的慌张。翟小咩扭头看向还在纠结自己到底该说什么的姆卡，想了想，主动冲她伸出了手：“可以先成为朋友吗？”</p><p>孤独了这么久，果然自己还是想要一个朋友啊，翟小咩在心底说，她决定赌一把，但如果姆卡拒绝的话……</p><p>还没等翟小咩想完其他的后果，姆卡就已经激动的跳了起来，毛茸茸的手紧紧地抓住了她的手：“可以啊可以啊！”她胖乎乎的身体激动地颤抖着，显然没想到这个新人这么友好，居然主动和她交朋友：“准备好了吗？我们要回森林了，你肯定会爱上那儿的！”</p><p>跟其他人说了再见之后，翟小咩迈着蜘蛛腿，和姆卡一起走上了结在空中的蜘蛛网。按姆卡的说法来看，他们刚才站立的圆盘上方就有一张几乎透明的巨型蛛网，但因为太阳光太强烈了，只有那个近卫队的男生和姆卡看得到，其他人根本没注意。</p><p>“那，我的工作会是什么样的？”快要到达森林的时候，翟小咩问姆卡，她有点担心自己和前辈合不来，姆卡摇摇头，拍拍她的手臂：“不用着急，现在你得先学会如何进食，这里可是有很多好吃的东西哦。”</p><p>……她都忘了自己变成半人半蛛的模样了。算了，比起被人排斥什么的，捕猎对她来说要简单太多。翟小咩丝毫没注意，随着这个想法的诞生，她的左脸颊上忽然多了一只绿色的眼睛。</p><p>未来，真是让人期待。</p><p>完</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>